This new invention is relevant to the automatic calendars that indicate the current day of the month. My search has found the new invention is seemingly most relevant to the following inventions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,198 issued to R. A. Barbera, Oct. 4, 1966, shows an automatic calendar device that indicates the current day of the month placed behind a translucent single month sheet. This calendar must be reset each month.
A similar system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,322 issued to E. R. Richie, May 14, 1974, showing an automatic calendar device with light placed behind a transparent web scroll to indicate the current day of the month. This calendar must be reset every four years.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,934 issued Dec. 23, 1986, to A. Aber shows LED""s directly emitting light through apertures on a paper month sheet or light behind a transparent sheet to indicate the current day of the month. The calendar sheet is replaced each month. The device may be programmed until 2010.
W. M. Brobeck in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,173 issued Nov. 16, 1993, shows a double scroll wall type calendar with a mechanical frame intermittently driven by electrical means across the weeks on the calendar to indicate the current day of the month without lighting. The device may be programmed until all months on the scroll have expired.
In these cited inventions, all provide means for indicating the current day of the month but none of the inventions provide a special means for indicating the current day of the week. All these devices require their own special calendars that could be difficult and costly to replace. All these inventions, in time, require resetting and/or replacement of calendar scrolls. None of the cited inventions provide the scope of particular advantages provided by the ordinary wall calendar.